


Press Pause

by Madaboutagirl



Series: SuperCat-One Shots [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Beach House, Cat Knows, F/F, Sanvers in the background, Season 2, Slow Burn, Surfing, carter grant - Freeform, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: Song Prompt from Riellebratt. Set in current season, but unspecified point. Cat invites Kara out to the beach house and they finally come clean with each other about everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riellebratt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riellebratt/gifts).



Cat is standing at the window looking tentatively out at the pool. What was she thinking? Inviting Kara to come out to the beach house just because Carter said that he missed her. This morning when she called her former assistant, she simply planned to apologize for her son texting her all week. But Kara insisted that it wasn't a problem. And then suddenly Cat is inviting her out for the day. An impulsive gesture, unusual for someone who usually calculates every decision, weighing it carefully before committing to it. But now that she's here, Cat wishes that she could press pause, because today has been perfect. It took Kara less than ten minutes to get Carter to agree to go surfing, something Cat had been trying to do all week. She smiles at the memory of Kara's mix of cajoling and charm that won the boy over easily. And how could he resist her, she's virtually sunshine incarnate.

Glancing back into the kitchen, Cat notices that Margo is almost finished setting out their snack plates. She asked her to make two plates, one for Carter and another larger one for her and Kara to split, which earned her a curious look, since the woman knows that Cat rarely snacks in the middle of the day.

"You should invite her out more often, I think she is good for both of you," Margo remarks as Cat walks back into the kitchen.

"Hmm," Cat murmurs. Not wanting to discuss it.

"I think that she is an old soul. Playful with Carter, but still holds her own with you as well," Margo points out.

"Margo, in case my reluctance to participate in this conversation is not obvious, let me state it clearly. We are not discussing this. She is here as a favor to me, her former employer. That is all this is." Cat states firmly.

Margo rolls her eyes and scoffs under her breath.

Cat turns away from her and back towards the pool. The woman has a point, Cat has not seen her son this animated and playful in a long time. And thanks to Kara's gentle coaching, his surfing has improved. And she can tell that it has given him a bit more confidence, which was the whole point of Cat teaching him the sport. She is impressed how he is handling himself around Kara, not gawking at her like a typical teen, but engaged with her as a person. The two of them spent another hour splashing in the pool, Kara suggesting one ridiculous challenge after the other. Hearing the two of them laugh all afternoon has been a balm to Cat's soul and she isn't surprised that Margo noticed it. The poor woman has worked for Cat through both of her marriages. She was Cat's first personal assistant, before becoming Carter's nanny. Now she has a family of her own and Margo's husband, Steve, serves as the caretaker of Cat's beach retreat, which encompasses about 15 miles total, with a few guest cottages tucked here and there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across the patio, Kara is laying in the sun, eyes closed, completely relaxed for the first time in weeks. Between CATCO, dealing with Mon-El and working at the DEO, she hasn't had much time to herself. The lounge chair she has on the roof of her building is a poor substitute for actually laying out in the sun like this. Opening up one eye, she glances over to see that Carter is still on his phone. She doesn't have to look to know that Cat is still in the house, even after three months apart, Kara can still dial into Cat's frequency. She smiles at that thought and closes her eyes. Immediately the image of Cat greeting her as she arrived fills her head, it was totally worth the drive to see the media mogul in a swimsuit, let alone the wet suit she donned for surfing. Today was magical for Kara, their easy banter as they sat on their boards coaching Carter and each other. Kara was surprised to find that Cat not only can surf, but is pretty good at it. The smile continues to play across her face, as the events of the day play back in her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the house, Cat is also reflecting on the day. She wasn't really sure what to expect after inviting the younger woman out to the beach house. But she has to admit that she is pleased with how easy it's been. Usually, a flirty comment from Cat would reduce Kara to a flustered stammering mess, but today, she hasn't seemed flustered once. In fact, the girl started the flirty banter today. "I think this is the first time, that I have ever felt overdressed in your presence," Kara teased at the sight of Cat in her swimsuit.

Shaking off the idle thoughts, Cat carefully balances the tray in one hand so that she can push open the door with the other. "Here we are," she says stepping outside with the tray of food and drinks.

"Oh," Kara says jumping up quickly and rushing over to her. "Let me help you with that, Cat."

As Kara reaches over to take the tray, Cat can feel the heat radiating off her body. Good lord is she solar powered? Cat quips in her head before looking up into another dazzling smile and the bluest eyes gazing softly at her. Temporarily unnerved, Cat glances down, which was her first mistake, because now she is staring at strong beautiful legs and taut abs. It is all Cat can do to tear her eyes away from the sight of Kara in a bikini. To break the spell, she looks up and squints into the sun, which is mistake number two, as Kara moves over to block the sun for her. It's then that she remembers the sunglasses on her head, which she pulls down quickly.

"Do you need a cover up?" She asks and immediately regrets how it sounds. But hoping that the question will at least deflect away from the fact that she quite obviously just checked the girl out and they both know it.

"Uh, sorry," Kara apologizes. Embarrassed and blushing she stammers, "M-my stuff is probably dry now, I'll just put them on." And then rushes over to her lounge chair to quickly slip on her t-shirt and board shorts.

"Carter, come join us," Cat calls out to her son, who is focused on his phone.

"Okay Mom, just one more minute," he replies. "I am telling Dad about surfing today. He can't wait to see how much I've improved," Carter adds proudly.

"Great," Cat mutters under her breath. That's perfect, now David will call her to question why her former assistant is at the beach house on a Saturday surfing with her son.

Kara notices the frown on Cat's face and worries that maybe now she is regretting inviting her out for the day. Especially if Carter is telling his Dad that she is here surfing with them. Cat has always been sensitive about her ex-husband and the fact that he dates young supermodels now that they are divorced.

Cat notices the crinkle on Kara's forehead and realizes that her snappish comment about the coverup has tempered the mood between them. "Perhaps I should send your father the video of you and Kara catching that big wave," Cat suggests and she can see the comment hits it's mark, when Kara's head whips up at the mention of her name.

"Good idea Mom, can we send it now?" Carter asks as he sits down at the table and politely watches his mother unloading the tray.

"I will send it later, right now I think we all need to refuel," Cat remarks flashing a smile at Kara as she sets down the other snack plate directly in front of her.

Kara smiles back, then looking down she notices that her plate is suspiciously fuller than the one Cat set in front of Carter. But before she can question it, Cat slides her chair over and plucks a cucumber off the plate and dips it in the hummus. Immediately Kara relaxes and takes a carrot off the platter and pops it into her mouth. She doesn't usually consider veggies as fuel, but at least they are better than nothing.

Across the table Carter is munching through the veggies, barely touching the hummus. After a few minutes of watching Cat and Kara and noting how closely they are sitting, Carter gets an idea. "Hey Mom, can Kara stay for dinner?" He asks hopefully.

"Perhaps you should ask her that question," Cat chides him gently, before turning to their guest, "Kara would you care to join us for dinner?" She asks glancing over curiously as Kara tastes the hummus. Hiding her smirk as she realizes that this may be the first time Kara has tried the dip.

Kara feels the eyes of both Grants on her, it takes a full minute before the question finally registers in her brain. Embarrassed, she stammers for the first time that day. "Uh, I-I just need to check with my sister and make sure that she doesn't need her car back tonight," she replies before excusing herself and heading over to grab her phone.

"Then after dinner we can play Settlers and watch a movie?" Carter suggests excitedly.

"Carter, slow down. You don't even know if she's staying yet and that is a lot to do in one evening," Cat points out, but now she is distracted by what to have for dinner. It's not that she wants to impress Kara, but she knows how much the girl eats and the salad that she had planned for herself and Carter will not be enough. Besides, they've all exerted themselves today, so a more robust meal is warranted for all of them.

Carter notices his mom's preoccupation and watches her watching Kara. "Mom, I like Kara and I think that you like her too, so I hope that she can stay for dinner," Carter remarks lightly, curious how his mom will respond.

"Of course, I like her. I wouldn't have asked her out here if I didn't. But Carter, this is Kara's time off and she only came out here as a favor to me," Cat reminds him.

"I think that she wants to be here Mom. She likes us," Carter points out.

"Well, you are easy to like," Cat counters.

"Mom, I have seen how the two of you look at each other a lot when you think no one is looking. And I like that she makes you happy," he informs her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Kara, how is it going out at the beach house?" Maggie asks answering Alex's phone.

"Good, but why are you answering my sister's phone?" Kara questions hesitantly.

"Oh, she is so busy destroying my kitchen trying to make us a fancy dinner, I don't think she even heard it ring," Maggie jokes. "So what's up? Why are you calling?"

"Well they just invited me to dinner and I know that Alex doesn't really need her car back, but I was wondering if I should stay, since well it's Cat and after this morning..." Kara trails off, not wanting to repeat her sister's accusations out loud.

"This morning when Alex said that you have a major girl crush on Cat Grant and should be careful around her?" Maggie repeats for her.

"Yeah, well I realize now that what Alex said is true," Kara mumbles.

"Woah, talk to me little Danvers," Maggie says and Kara can hear a sliding door open and close.

"So what's going on?" Maggie asks.

"Nothing. Everything." Kara says, staring off into the distance, watching the waves break on the outlying reef.

"Look, are you having a good time?" Maggie asks deciding not to pressure the poor girl for details.

"Oh yeah, we surfed and you should see Cat in a wetsuit. I was not prepared for that. Also, she can really surf," Kara gushes.

"Okay, so if you are having a good time and they asked you to stay, then what is the problem?" Maggie questions.

"Well, Alex says..." Kara begins and Maggie cuts her off.

"Look Kara, Alex means well, but this is your life, don't let her dictate who you spend time with. Now, what's really going on?" Maggie asks bluntly, challenging her to open up.

"Well, we've been doing this flirty banter thing, like all day. And from the way that she looks at me, I think that it's intentional," Kara admits. "So what do I do?"

"Sounds like you're doing fine. Are you prepared to see where it will go? I mean, if you stay for dinner and keep flirting, she's going to expect you to make a move," Maggie points out.

"I'm not sure that I have any moves," Kara counters nervously.

"You're as bad as Alex about this," Maggie teases. "Just wait for the right moment and then lean in a little, let her know that you want to kiss her, but don't just plant one on her. Lean in slowly and wait, let her meet you halfway.

"What if she doesn't meet me halfway? Or she does and I kiss her too hard and hurt her?" Kara questions, panicking a little and trying to keep her voice low. "See this is why I called Alex, she knows about my strength and everything," she whispers.

"Look, I have had my share of first kisses with all kinds of women. Trust me, you won't hurt her. First kisses are soft and fragile; neither of you sure where it's going or how long it will last. Kara, you will do fine," Maggie advises her.

"Thanks Maggie," she replies with a heavy sigh of relief. "I, uh, really wasn't looking forward to being interrogated by my sister. Would you let her know that I'll bring the car back tomorrow as planned," Kara remarks.

"Yeah, of course and you're welcome, although now I'm going to be interrogated by your sister," Maggie groans playfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, well apparently my sister doesn't need her car until tomorrow, so I'd love to stay for dinner," Kara says rejoining them at the table.

"Have you seen either of the new Star Wars Movies?" Carter asks eagerly.

"I have seen both of them, but I saw them with Winn and he talks to the screen, so I wouldn't mind seeing either of them again," she answers brightly.

"Wait, if you don't have to go back until tomorrow, then you should just stay the night and we can watch both of them," Carter gushes excitedly. "Mom, can she stay over?" He asks turning to Cat.

Before Cat can respond, Kara interjects. "Oh gosh, Carter. I don't know if that is a good idea. I didn't bring anything to stay over," Kara replies glancing over at Cat who she is certain will veto this request and the least that Kara can do is not make Cat the bad guy after they've had such a good time today.

Cat clears her throat and takes a sip of water. "I am positive that everything you need is in the guest room and I'm sure that I can round up a change of clothes for you. But Kara, I don't expect you to spend your whole weekend entertaining my son," she adds with a slight smile.

Kara beams a smile at both of them. "Today has been great. You both have no idea how much I miss this, living right on the beach. In Midvale, we lived right on the ocean. And my sister Alex and I went surfing almost every Saturday and Sunday morning, right at sunrise," Kara explains excitedly. "I would like to stay over," she adds.

"Awesome," Carter blurts out, then he gets an idea. "Kara, now that you're staying over can we go surfing at sunrise?" He asks practically bouncing in his chair.

Cat shakes her head. "Carter," she admonishes him again, but then smirks at Kara, silently pointing out that she invited that request.

Kara laughs again. "Sure Carter, I would love to go surfing with you at sunrise," she answers, before picking up her glass and taking a sip.

"Well, if he's not up, then let me know and I'll go down to the beach with you," Cat offers, sending a knowing glance at her son.

"Oh that's not necessary," Kara says setting the glass down. "This is your vacation, you should sleep in," she adds.

"Mom doesn't know how to sleep in," Carter jokes.

"Sleeping is for slackers," Cat quips and the other two laugh, both expecting that response.

Cat rolls her eyes at them, but secretly she is pleased about the teasing.

"So what time should I wake him for this surfing at dawn adventure?" Cat asks pretending to ignore their laughter.

Kara, mesmerized for a moment by this relaxed and carefree version of Cat Grant, again almost misses the question asked, but is saved when Carter responds to his mother.

"Mom, I will set the alarm on my phone. I don't need you to wake me up, I'm not a little kid anymore," he protests lightly.

"Fine," Cat replies holding up her hands in defeat. "Sunrise is usually just before seven," she informs him.

"Kara is 6:45 enough time for us to get ready?" Carter asks eagerly.

"Absolutely," Kara agrees and can't stop smiling at the whole exchange. She had no idea what to expect when Cat called asking her to come spend the day at the beach house with them, but this level of domesticity with Cat and her son, was not what she expected.

Having settled all of that, the three of them turn back to their snack plates.

Sitting this close to the girl and feeling her energy vibrate through her, Cat can't help but wonder how she stays so fit. Do superheroes have to work out or are those taut abs and beautifully toned body just a benefit of her alien metabolism? Cat really wants to know and hopefully, if she asks now, she won't make her uncomfortable.

"Kara, if you don't mind, may I ask about your workout routine?" Cat asks breaking the comfortable silence.

Kara gulps nervously at first, before deciding on an answer. "Uh, I-I train with my sister several times a week, she is one of those crazy fitness people. I mean, she is hardcore. Crossfit would probably be easier than working out with her," she rambles nervously.

Cat raises an eyebrow, "Hmm, well you certainly seem to benefit from it," she remarks appreciatively. "And how long have you surfed?"

"Not long actually. I didn't start surfing until I was sixteen," Kara admits. "I wasn't very good at first, and I'm still not as good as Alex, she, she grew up surfing."

"Why did you wait so long to try surfing?" Carter blurts out the question without thinking.

"Carter, that's a very personal question," Cat interjects, gently scolding her son, then turning back to the blonde, she adds, "Kara, you don't have to answer that."

"Oh, I don't mind, it is a valid question," Kara replies breezily before turning to face him. "Carter, I actually didn't move to Midvale until I was your age. And I had never seen the ocean before, so I was a bit scared at first," she explains.

"Wow, you were fourteen before you saw the ocean?" He marvels.

"Yeah," she admits. "And all those fish swimming around kind of freaked me out."

"Wait, where did you live before and why didn't your sister live with you? Are your parents divorced or something?" Carter asks and it's obvious that he has his mother's journalistic instincts.

"Carter," Cat cautions, worried that Kara is feeling interrogated.

"It's fine, I really don't mind. But it's not a fun story," Kara pauses and looks over at Cat for permission to continue.

Cat nods, she's heard a brief version of this story, so she knows what is coming.

"Carter, when I was about thirteen, my parents died unexpectedly," Kara explains, and Cat can hear the emotion creeping into her voice. "I was an orphan, and my only living relative was my cousin, whom I hadn't met before and he was pretty young, younger than I am now. He wasn't prepared to raise a teenager, so he arranged for another family, the Danvers family to take me in as a foster child," Kara explains.

"Oh gosh. Kara, I'm sorry. I didn't know," the boy answers sincerely.

"It's okay. I wanted you to know, we're friends and friends should know these things about each other," Kara says reaching out and squeezing his hand to reassure him.

The french doors opening causes all three of them to look up.

Margo smiles at them and sets down a plate of gooey sandwiches. "I think you've all earned this," she teases.

"Um, what is that?" Kara asks curiously.

"It's ridiculous," Cat exclaims, scoffing openly at the snack.

"It's not ridiculous, it is delicious. Try it Kara," Carter prods gently.

"Okay, but only because it smells like peanut butter," she giggles, popping the whole thing into her mouth.

"It's good, right?" Carter prompts watching her face light up as as she chews.

"He only gets those here at the beach house," Cat replies, not wanting Kara to think that she allows her son to eat peanut butter fluff sandwiches every day.

"Rao! That's amazing," Kara blurts out, offering Carter a fist bump.

"The secret is to toast it in the sandwich press, then it gets all melty inside," Carter explains as he returns the fist bump.

"Why am I not surprised that you would enjoy that gastronomical travesty?" Cat asks laughing at them both, and wondering what Rao means. It's not the first time she's heard Kara say the word, she makes a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Can we have hamburgers for dinner?" Carter asks before taking a second bite of the sandwich.

"I think that we could do better than burgers, now that we have a guest," Cat replies glancing inside to where Margo has disappeared.

"Hamburgers are fine with me," Kara says gracefully.

"Kara, I seem to remember that you eat just about anything. I'll just see what Margo has in mind for us," Cat suggests, standing up to go back inside.

"Anything is fine, except no sharks or octopus," Kara jokes.

"Mom and I tried shark and octopus in Japan, it was weird but good," Carter comments.

Kara grimaces at the thought. "I really hate sharks," she mutters, earning a curious look from Cat before she slips into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Margo, Kara is going to stay for dinner," Cat remarks as she enters the kitchen.

Margo pauses, she knows what is coming next, so mentally, she begins considering whether she should offer to stay and fix them all dinner. She had promised her husband and sons that she would be home for dinner, but it's not often that Cat asks her to do anything extra. Not like it was in the beginning.

"I'm not asking you to stay and cook, but what do we have. Are there steaks of some kind? I think we all need something more substantial than what I usually prepare," Cat explains quickly.

"Well Steve is in town picking up our groceries, I'll call him and have him pick some tuna steaks up for you," Margo suggests, because she knows that Cat hasn't eaten red meat in years.

"Well, that will be fine for me, but perhaps he should get a few ribeyes for Kara and Carter," Cat requests to the other woman's surprise.

"A few ribeyes?" Margo questions as she picks up her phone to text her husband. A moment later, she looks up at Cat and adds, "I should stay and cook dinner, you haven't used that grill in years."

"No, I'm not hijacking your entire weekend," Cat retorts, "but if you wanted to show me how to start the grill, that would be a good idea. Oh and perhaps prepare a salad before you go," she asks sweetly.

Margo smiles. "Should I also come back in the morning to prepare breakfast? She offers curiously.

"No, that won't be necessary, Kara is taking Carter out to surf at dawn, so I can fix breakfast when they're done," Cat replies.

"Or, I can fix breakfast and the three of you can go surfing at dawn," Margo retorts. "I happen to know that dawn is one of your favorite times to surf too."

Cat glares at her and shrugs. "I'll let you know," she mutters before heading back outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You don't need to do anything special for me, whatever you had planned for dinner will be fine," Kara remarks when Cat rejoins them.

"Nonsense, we've all exerted ourselves today. We deserve a treat," Cat retorts.

"Can we have pizza?" Carter asks enthusiastically.

"No pizza, darling. We're going to grill steaks," Cat replies.

"Really Mom, steaks on the grill?" Carter blurts out surprised because he hasn't seen his mom cook anything on the grill.

"Yes Carter, really. Steve is going to pick up ribeyes for you two and a tuna steak for me," Cat answers. "Now, why don't you go get cleaned up, I can see that you still have sand in your hair from here," she teases reaching over to run her fingers through his curls.

He groans dramatically. "Okay, but then can we play Settlers before dinner?" He asks hopefully.

"We will see," Cat says smiling as he grabs his plate and glass and rushes inside to put them in the sink.

Cat turns her focus back to Kara for a moment. Watching her stare out at the water, she hasn't put her hair up since they finished surfing, nor has she retrieved her glasses from her purse. So much for being blind without them, Cat thinks to herself. But instead of the snarky remark, she says, "I feel like I should apologize in advance, I think that my son might just wear you out tonight."

"He is amazing Cat, but then you know that already," Kara admits, placing her chin in her hand and flashing Cat a bright smile.

"I do, but it's still nice to hear," Cat murmurs softly.

They stare at each other a moment, each lost in thought. It's Cat who breaks the spell.

"We should probably get cleaned up too," she suggests. "You should find everything you need in the guest room, just pick through the closet and borrow whatever you want," Cat offers standing up and pushing in her chair. "I think you'll find a few things suitable to wear."

"Thank you, Cat," Kara murmurs as she stands up and places a hand on the other woman's back.

A little surprised by the contact, Cat turns around, which has the unintended result of Kara's hand now resting on her waist. Cat feels a little tug and finds herself leaning in towards her. Wanting to closes the distance, but sensing that they are not alone, Cat looks up to see Margo watching them from the kitchen. "Uh, I should talk to Margo before she leaves," Cat says awkwardly motioning inside.

Kara sighs slightly disappointed, but at least now she knows that Maggie was right. Cat is definitely open to kissing her. Encouraged, Kara practically bounds inside to find the guest room. She has all night to make this happen, now she just has to wait for the next opportunity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think it's time for an adult refreshment, would you care for a glass of wine?" Cat asks, pausing as she enters the room to find Kara curled up on the couch, paging through one of her magazines. Please to see that Kara found a sundress to wear, although it's quite a bit shorter on her long frame.

"Uh, sure that sounds nice," Kara replies glancing up from the magazine to see Cat casually dressed in linen capris and a sleeveless linen blouse. She looks like she just stepped out of the Summer photo spread of her own magazine, which ironically is the one currently open in Kara's lap.

Cat notes again that Kara's wet hair is down, drying naturally and the glasses are still nowhere in sight. Perhaps, Kara is finally ready to put this whole charade to rest.

"Did you not find the blow dryer in the guest bath?" She asks, deciding it is safer to question the wet hair, then remark on anything else.

"Oh, I didn't even look for one," Kara admits sheepishly. "I sort of don't like blow drying my hair," she adds, before picking up a pillow off the couch and examining it closely. A nervous habit that Cat is quite familiar with.

"Hmm, that's slightly interesting," Cat comments, before asking, "Would you care to expand on that?"

"Blow dryers just make me uncomfortable, they're really loud," Kara answers, suddenly worried that it is an odd response. But hoping that it is odd enough that Cat won't ask a follow up, because the truth is that she doesn't really need to use one. She can dry her hair with one well paced spin, but she couldn't do that here at Cat's beach house, so she elected to just let her hair dry naturally.

Cat smiles at the explaination, but doesn't comment. After three years, she is used to Kara's idiosyncratic responses. Instead, she elects to continue her journey over to the small side bar and select a bottle of wine.

Kara watches her carefully choose a bottle of white wine, open it and then pull a chilled bucket from a small freezer below. Once everything is set up on the tray to her satisfaction, Cat picks it up and makes her way back over to the couch. Kara takes the tray from her. Cat clears a spot for it and Kara carefully sets it down with a smile.

"Where's Carter?" Kara asks curiously as she watches Cat pour wine into each glass.

"He fell asleep on his bed waiting for us to shower," Cat answers. "And I thought that you needed a reprieve, so I didn't wake him." She adds, but honestly after their near kiss earlier, Cat just wanted some time alone with her.

"Thank you, Cat, but I really don't mind spending time with Carter. I love his energy and enthusiasm. He kind of reminds me of myself at that age," Kara admits taking the offered glass.

"And that does not surprise me," Cat remarks, before adding, "At all," with a bright smile, earning an equally bright smile from Kara.

Cat flushes slightly in response to seeing Kara smile at her like that. Impulsively, Cat holds up her own glass and tilts her head, waiting for Kara to do the same.

Kara quirks her eyebrow curiously, before offering her glass up.

"Now that we both have figuratively and literally dived into new waters," Cat says flashing the rare full smile, "here is to new beginnings," she adds gently clinking their glasses together.

Kara takes a drink and sits her glass down, before clearing her throat nervously. "I will admit that I was a little surprised when you called this morning and even more surprised to be invited out for the day," she remarks lightly.

"Well, I confess that when I realized that my son was texting you all week, I felt like I needed to call and apologize," Cat replies. "However, the invitation was rather spontaneous, impulsive really," she adds taking a long sip of the wine, not sure why she just admitted that.

"Cat Grant spontaneous and impulsive?" Kara quips playfully.

"I can be spontaneous, or don't you remember us skipping out of the office and going out for drinks at Noonan's last year," Cat reminds her.

"No that was definitely memorable," Kara blurts out with a laugh. "I thought you were going to fire me and instead we went to Noonan's for drinks," she recalls fondly. Her mind flashing back to the feel of a tipsy Cat falling into her arms as they left the bar.

"Well, I was being unreasonable. Or rather more unreasonable than usual and I upset you," Cat confesses looking down, before glancing up and noticing a slight blush on Kara's cheeks.

"Your mother was in town and she upset you, I shouldn't have taken it so personally," Kara offers generously.

"No, you had every right to call me out on that. I think, up until that moment, I was taking for granted that you would just be my punching bag," Cat admits a bit embarrassed by the memory.

"Well, it was better that you take your frustrations out on me, than fire half the editorial staff again," Kara jokes.

"For what it's worth, thank you for being the best assistant I ever had," Cat remarks holding up her glass again as if toasting the other woman.

Kara smiles shyly at the attention. "You are quite welcome Cat," she adds sweetly before taking a sip of wine.

"And thank you for coming out today," Cat says, "Although I didn't intend to hijack your whole weekend," she adds sincerely.

Kara sets her wine glass down. "Oh it's fine. I've been so busy lately that I didn't really plan anything for this weekend. Usually I just spend time with my sister, but now that she is seeing someone, I seem to have more time to myself."

"I seem to recall James mentioning something about you spending all your time with Mike. Is Mike not someone that you are dating?" Cat asks casually, because that is something she really needs to know, having almost just kissed the girl an hour ago.

"Oh no, definitely not. I only met him a few months ago. Mike is new to National City, but h-he's just a friend," Kara remarks trying not to fidget with her fingers, electing instead to pull one of the pillows beside her onto her lap again.

"Hmm, just a friend," Cat repeats, smiling slightly at her nervousness.

"And I know that James is jealous, especially because it's obvious that Mike has a thing for me, but I don't see him that way, so it really doesn't matter," Kara replies, revealing her irritation with the whole situation. "Besides I'm focusing on work. I am sure that I don't have to remind you what it's like starting out as a reporter," she adds.

Cat smirks, she definitely remembers what it was like starting out as a reporter. "Speaking of that, how are things going with Snapper?" She asks, setting her glass down.

Kara pushes the pillow away and leans forward, "Well, he's calling me Danvers now instead of Ponytail," Kara answers, quite animated now, Cat notes. "And even though he keeps giving me puff pieces, I've been able to get a few good stories because my sister is dating a NCPD detective," she adds proudly.

"Ah, so that is how you were able to get the inside story on the alien fight ring," Cat remarks.

"Yes, the L-Corp story got me a chair, but that story finally got me a desk," Kara says proudly.

"That jackass didn't give you a desk or a chair?" Cat asks clearly annoyed.

"Not at first, so, uh, thanks for the office upstairs. It was really great to have it," Kara acknowledges.

"Was? You did not give up that office did you?" Cat inquires alarmed.

"No, I still have a few things in there and sometimes I eat lunch there to get away from everyone," Kara admits.

Before Cat can respond, Carter stumbles into the room and sits down beside her on the arm of her chair. She pushes him off and he groans before plopping down beside Kara on the couch. Kara has to laugh, Eliza has done that same maneuver to both her and Alex at least a hundred times.

"Sorry, I guess that I fell asleep, is it too late to play Settlers before dinner?" He grumbles still a bit sleepy.

"Yes, and I should start fixing dinner now," Cat answers glancing outside to see that it's getting late. If she hurries, they'll be able to eat and watch the sunset.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara watches Cat walk away. She had offered to help with dinner, but Cat insisted that Carter would help her. So Kara decides to seize the moment and take a walk to clear her head before dinner. As soon as she steps outside, the sight and sound of the ocean calms her nerves. She keeps walking out until she gets to the edge of the pool area. There she pauses and closes her eyes, letting it wash over her a moment. The whole day has been surreal. She can't stop replaying the day in her head. All of the flirty comments and touches, culminating in the near kiss on the patio. Kara can't believe that this crush that she's had on Cat for three years, might actually turn into something between them or if Cat's attraction to her is just physical. Would Cat really consider dating her, Kara wonders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From the dining room, Cat watches Kara walk along the pool. Cat sighs. The girl has definitely changed in the last few months, which only proves that Cat was right about stepping back. Now, here she is cajoling and charming both Cat and her son. For the first time, Cat finds herself wondering what it would be like to date Kara Danvers. She's always dismissed the idea of dating her assistant, but she is no longer Kara's boss, though technically, Kara is still an employee of CATCO. Now that Cat has stepped down, it would be far less scandalous for them to be in a relationship. Providing of course, that Kara is even interested. Sure they almost kissed, but that simply means that they are attracted to each other, Cat reminds herself.

As she makes her way around the pool, Kara retrieves her glasses. Sighing, she slips them on and then realizes that she should probably put her hair up too. After spending so much energy hiding who she is, she is surprised that she hasn't even thought about her disguise today. Glancing back at the house, she spots Cat watching her. She gives her a little wave and is surprised when a slight smile spreads across Cat's face. Tired of the charade, Kara fidgets with her glasses, she knows that Cat knows and it seems pointless to keep pretending, she thinks as she approaches the house. But then she sees Carter setting the table and she sighs. She takes the hair tie off the table and quickly puts her hair up. Even if Cat knows, Kara realizes that it's not safe for Carter to know.

"I-I forgot where I left them," Kara says lightly in passing.

"Hmm," Cat murmurs, hoping to hide her disappointment that Kara feels the need to put the disguise back on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, Kara insists on helping clear the table, so Carter offers to rinse and load the dishwasher. Cat stands back and watches the two of them work efficiently. Hiding her smile, she turns away and heads outside to pick up the towels from earlier that they left out to dry. When she returns to the kitchen, it's almost spotless and Kara is teaching Carter how to snap her with the hand towel.

"Mom, look. Now I can snap back in the locker room," Carter announces deftly flipping his wrist and snapping the towel.

"Great," Cat answers without any enthusiasm. "But I don't want you getting into trouble at school," she warns.

"I won't, the guys just do it for fun anyway," Carter points out. "It's a locker room thing," he adds.

"Sorry Ms, I mean Cat, it's just something that Alex and I did as kids, I didn't even think about it being something that could get him into trouble," Kara says apologetically, as she hangs the towel up where she found it.

"It's fine. I'm sure that it won't be a problem," Cat answers, feeling badly now for her reaction.

"Kara, do you want to watch a movie or play Settlers of Catan?" Carter asks.

"I'm good with either option, why don't we let your Mom decide," Kara suggests.

"Let's watch a movie," Cat replies. "Although Carter talks through them too," she teases.

"Mom, that's because I have to explain it to you," he refutes, then turning to Kara, "I promise that I won't talk through it."

"Maybe we should watch something that your Mom won't need explained to her," Kara suggests.

"I do not need these movies explained to me," Cat protests to both of them. "And just because I don't follow Star Wars, doesn't mean that I don't like science fiction, I am sure that I will be fine just watching the movie without either of you assisting me," she adds rolling her eyes as they head back into the living room.

Carter picks up a small remote off the table and smiles brightly at Kara.

"He loves this part, almost more than the movie," Cat jokes as the room begins to darken and a panel on the wall slides away to reveal what has to be at least a 52" plasma screen tv.

"Whoa," Kara exclaims. "That. Is. Cool," she says punctuating each word. Before glancing around to see Cat sit down in the chair leaving the couch for her and Carter.

"Mom, no. That chair has a bad angle, you won't be able to see the movie from there," Carter points out.

Cat rolls her eyes again, but dutifully stands up to move over to the couch. "I knew that I should have just put in a theater room," she groans.

"We have a theater room at home and we never use it," Carter reminds her.

"You never use it?" Kara questions.

"We use it, just not all the time," Cat corrects.

"Mom, we never use it unless we have guests. Oh hey, then can Kara come over to the penthouse for a movie night?" Carter asks hopefully.

Cat drops her head in her hand. "Carter, you should ask Kara, not me. And if she's interested, then I'm sure that we can work it out."

Kara smiles at them both. Still loving this mother/child banter, which reminds her of Alex and Eliza.

"Kara, will you come over for a movie night? He asks.

"I would like that, thank you for asking," she replies, shivering a little. Not because she is cold, she doesn't really get cold. The shiver was merely a visceral response to being included by the boy.

"Kara," Cat eyes her carefully, "Are you getting cold? I'll get a throw," she offers.

"No, I'm fine," Kara replies.

But Cat doesn't believe her and gets up to get the light blanket from the hall closet.

Returning she unfolds it and hands it to her, then heads over to the side bar and pours two glasses of scotch.

Sitting down beside Kara, Cat hands her a glass and smiles, "This will also warm you up," she teases.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara trying hard to focus on the movie, finds herself distracted by her proximity to Cat. Which only increases, when Cat relaxes and starts to fall back towards her. The first time it happens, Cat catches herself and sits upright again, but after spending most of the day in the sun, drinking wine and then a glass of scotch, she struggles again to keep her eyes open. This time Kara is ready for her, adjusting her position, she carefully guides the sleepy woman's head to rest against her shoulder. A small smile plays across Cat's lips as she settles in against her. Kara glances over at the boy a moment, but he too is drifting off. Content, she glances around the room, thanking Rao for this. She's not sure why or how she got here and it may never happen again, but she's going to treasure this feeling.

As the movie ends, Kara debates on whether to wake them both up. And should she wake Cat first? What if Cat freaks out waking up like this, practically in Kara's lap. Before she can decide what to do, Carter's head pops up and his motion seems to wake Cat up as well.

Cat opens her eyes slowly, realizing that she must have dozed off during the movie. She pulls back from Kara, slightly unsure how she ended up in her lap. Slightly embarrassed, Cat scoots away from her and stretches to chase the sleep away.

"Carter, it is time for bed," Cat says yawning into her fist.

"But it's still early," he protests. "And you said that we could watch both movies."

"I'm fairly certain that you slept through the end of that one. If you want to go surfing at sunrise, you probably should turn in now," Cat reminds him.

Groaning, he checks his phone. "My alarm is set for 6:30," he confirms before slipping his phone into the pocket of his pajama pants. Then turning to his mother, he gives her a kiss on the cheek and a light hug, "Good night Mom."

"Good night darling," she replies kissing his cheek before releasing him.

Carter turns to Kara and pauses, "Uh Kara, I'm really glad that you came out today and stayed tonight. I like spending time with you."

"I like spending time with you too. Good night, get some rest, I think the waves will be great in the morning," she points out, surprised when he then leans in to hug her good night too.

As Carter leaves the room. Kara picks up the blanket and starts to fold it. Cat watches her a moment. Now that she is awake, there are a hundred things that she wants to ask her.

"Will you come surf with us in the morning?" Kara asks.

"No, I think I'll sit this one out and just watch the two of you," Cat answers. "I still can't believe how much he has opened up to you. He doesn't do this with anyone else, not really."

"He is a great kid. And I have to admit that you both are pretty easy to hang out with," Kara remarks sincerely.

"You are quite the accommodating guest," Cat says returning the compliment, but worried when Kara immediately frowns.

Annoyed, Kara pushes back. "Why is that so hard for you to believe that I have enjoyed spending time with you?"

Cat gasps, realizing that Kara misunderstood her remark.

"Kara, I didn't mean anything negative when I said accommodating," Cat replies finally. "I really meant it as a compliment. When we were waiting for you to arrive, I thought of a thousand ways that this could be awkward and unpleasant for you," she admits.

"Okay, awkward I understand, but unpleasant? Cat this house is gorgeous, the food was amazing. Hell, you have your own private beach and pool. Carter is a super kid and when you're around him, you are so different. I have no idea how any of this could ever be unpleasant," Kara exclaims.

The slight cursing brings a playful smile to Cat's lips. "Kara, I think all of this change that you were afraid of has been good for you," she points out staring intently at the girl.

Kara licks her lips anxiously, but returns the stare. "Change is inevitable," she replies confidently repeating one of Cat's familiar quotes before sitting back down on the couch.

Kara intends to stand her ground, Cat realizes immediately drawn to the brazen behavior.

"Cat, why did you really invite me out here today?" Kara asks letting her voice drop an octave.

Taking a breath, Cat needs a moment to decide how to respond. "I will admit that I wanted to know how you were doing," she admits.

"But you know how I'm doing, James says that he talks to you all the time and that you've been following all my stories," Kara points out carefully.

"Well, that is not the same Kara, as seeing for myself," Cat counters. "And after spending the better part of three years mentoring you, I think that I shouldn't have to apologize for wanting to see you. See that you are doing well," she adds stammering a bit.

"Hmm," the girl murmurs. "So that is all today was about? You were just checking in with me?" Kara asks stretching an arm along the back of the couch, intentionally drawing Cat's attention to her body again.

Biting her lip, Cat is beginning to realize that this attraction between them isn't as one-sided as she thought. "I think you know it was a bit more than that, or you wouldn't be pressing this. Issue."

Kara doesn't respond, but the small smirk on her face confirms it.

Encouraged, Cat reaches up and takes the glasses off of Kara's face. "You've barely worn those all day," she points out. Then reaching up behind her, she pulls the hair tie out of her hair. "And it isn't necessary to hide from me Kara, unless..." her voice trails off as Kara takes her hand and pulls it to her chest.

"No," Kara says closing her eyes a moment. "I want to say it and you deserve to hear it," she adds, slowly opening her eyes.

Cat inches forward, she never thought they would get to this point and now she almost can't wait to hear the words.

"Cat, I am Kara Zor-El," Kara says proudly. "I am Supergirl."

"This whole time your actual name is Kara?" Cat questions with a laugh, pushing her hands into Kara's.

Kara laughs. "I never needed to tell you my real name, because you already knew it," she teases, enjoying the feel of Cat's hands in her own.

"Who or what is Rao?" Cat asks next, delighted with the revelation.

"Rao is the name of Krypton's Sun God," Kara explains. "Rao's light blessed us and when it was gone, our planet went with it," she adds sadly.

"Oh Kara," Cat exclaims, reaching up to wipe away a tear trailing down her face.

Kara exhales slowly, so relieved to finally being honest with Cat about everything.

This time they both lean in at the same time, their lips touching gently. It's the softest most intense kiss that Kara's ever had. It doesn't last long, but it seems to leave both of them breathless.

Kara pulls Cat closer and press her lips to her hair. "Cat, there's just one thing, I hate to ask you to lie for me, but could we not let Carter know that I'm Supergirl, it could put him in danger and Rao, if anything happened to him, I would never forgive myself," Kara remarks sincerely.

"Yes, of course," Cat replies quickly to reassure her. "But you do realize that he will figure it out eventually. He is my son and your disguise isn't that complicated," she points out lightly.

"Yes, you've mentioned that once or twice," Kara mumbles against the other woman's lips.

Cat smiles before slipping her hand up into long blonde tresses and pulling Kara in for another kiss.

"You don't have some weird split personality disorder now from pretending to be two different people do you?" Cat teases as she breaks the kiss.

"Not that I know of, but I'm sure that you'll tell me if I do," Kara answers leaning in for another kiss, this one deeper and more heated.

"This is going to be complicated," Kara says breathlessly as she pulls back from the kiss. Suddenly feeling nervous about every desire coursing through her body.

"Darling, everything worthwhile is usually complicated," Cat answers, "And I hate to press pause now, but if we don't, well I am afraid that I could scar my son for life. So perhaps, I could interest you in a walk on the beach in the moonlight?"

"T-that sounds perfect," Kara replies pulling them both up to their feet. "But I'm also hoping that is code for something else," she teases.

"Oh, it is," Cat quips flashing a mischievous grin before grabbing the blanket off the chair and pulling Kara along behind her.


End file.
